PDKT! Ketiduran
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Setan! Hantu macam apa yang merasuki kakaknya! Perlukah Aster siram pakai air tujuh kembang! PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Seto x Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, OOC.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh, kumeriang. Daku meriang. Diriku gila pada bidadari biru.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Ketiduran**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Remaja berambut perak menguap lebar. Kantuk melanda. Tetapi rasanya sayang sekali untuk menghentikan bacaan. Tinggak sedikit lagi, maka novel baru yang dibelikan kakak angkatnya akan habis dibaca. Uh, tetapi matanya sudah berat, ingin rasanya segera memasuki ke alam mimpi. Namun, dasar keras kepala, tetap bersikeras menuntaskan bacaan.

Ayolah! Bertahan! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Hanya lima halaman lagi! Ini saat-saat di mana hasil pemeriksaan prota diserang malam-malam dalam artian harafiah menggunakan pisau akan dikuak oleh penyelidik! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Ayo, bertahan!

Tok! Tok!

Eh?

Aster berkedip-kedip. Siapa itu? Siapa yang mengetok pintu? Rasanya Aster hanya sendirian di rumah, tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di rumah kediaman Phoenix. Masa Yuuya? Malam-malam begini biasanya Yuuya menerobos masuk lewat jendela tanpa izin, tak pernah melalui pintu kamar, mengetok pula!

Atau Om? Lebih tidak mungkin. Yuushou tak pernah bertamu ke rumahnya apa bila sudah melebihi jam sambilan malam. Terutama mengingat kebiasaan Yuushou yang selalu menekan tombol bel di samping pintu depan.

Lantas siapa? Masa Yuu? Yuu itu hamster! Lagi pula seingat Aster, pintu depan terkunci rapat, digembok agar tak ada maling berupa gembok anti sayuran pula.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka.

Sosok figur bertubuh tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang selalu diirikan Aster memasuki kamar.

"Kak Seto?"

Buku ditutup, ditaruh di samping tubuh. Kepala hanya sedikit diangkat, malas untuk bangun.

"Kenapa Kak Seto ada di sini?" tanya Aster bingung.

Sosok kakak angkatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, wajah cantik yang menawan bawaan lahir tampak anggun. Kaki bergerak, melangkah menghampiri ranjang. Tangan ikut bergerak, melepas dasi.

"Aku punya kunci duplikat," jawab Seto sekenanya.

Ooooh ..., kunci duplikat ternyata. Aster mengangguk paham.

Eh?!

Duplikat?!

"Sejak kapan Kak Seto punya duplikat kunci rumahku?!" jerit Aster shock.

Seto tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, duduk di tepi ranjang Aster. "Sudah lama."

"Sini! Kembalikan! Berikan padaku! Kakak tak boleh punya!" Perintah Aster tegas, jengkel sendiri.

"Mengapa? Haruskah aku menurut?" Alis Seto terangkat, menyeringai kecil.

Kening Aster berkerut. "Apa-apaan wajah dan kalimatmu itu, Kak ...?"

Seto tertawa renyah, lalu menyentil hidung Aster. "Itu namanya gaya bicara, adikku Sayang. Kalimat tersebut perlu dipelajari jika bergelung dalam dunia yang kualami."

Tangan dilarikan ke depan hidung. "Jangan sentil-sentil, ah!"

"Oh, bisakah aku menanyakan, apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Tatapan curiga menjadi balasan. Serius. Ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya.

"Tidak juga, sih ..."

Telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari Aster menangkup pipi tembem Aster yang sering memerah karena malu-malu. Seto menguceknya lembut.

"Ih! Berhenti, ah!" Protes Aster tidak suka.

"Oh, tidak. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Kenapa aku harus berhenti di saat aku gemas, adik manisku?"

Pergelangan tangan Seto digenggam.

Kak, jujurlah padaku. Kak Seto terkena serangan virus apa? Tertular bakteri Author yang menulis cerita ini? Bilang padaku. Kenapa Kak Seto jadi aneh begini?" Curhat Aster panjang lebar.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Seto mengelus lembut pipi Aster.

"Kalimat dan tingkahmu! Sangat tidak wajar sama sekali!" Remaja yang masih sekolah bergerak risih. Merasa jijik sendiri.

"Ingin tahu kenapa?" Bisikan halus terdengar pada telinganya. Demi Kukang Unyu, kakaknya kesurupan. Bulu kuduk Aster terasa berdiri.

"Ingin mengetahuinya?" Seto makin meminimalisir jarak.

Setan! Hantu macam apa yang merasuki kakaknya?! Perlukah Aster siram pakai air tujuh kembang?!

" _Shit_! Kak! Sada—"

KRIIIIIIINNGG!

"Huwah!"

Aster terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Sinar mentari memasuki dari celah-celah jendela. Jam weker masih berbunyi nyaring. Buku novel tersibak, jatuh dari kepala. Yang terpenting, tidak ada sosok Seto.

Mimpi ...?

"MATILAH KAU, AUTHOR MASO! SIALAN!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
